


[Podfic] Accept No Substitutes

by AshesandGhost



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Protectiveness, Substitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid shows up to practice with a hickey. Misunderstandings ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Accept No Substitutes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Accept No Substitutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/828686) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



> Thanks so much to Lenore for writing-- and giving blanket permission so I could record-- this awesome fic!

Podfic of Accept No Substitutes, by Lenore. (for my "secret twin / doppelganger" trope bingo square)

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/acceptnosubstitutes.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Accept%20No%20Substitutes.m4b)


End file.
